Quiet Resolutions
by Ayhac
Summary: When Kazuki quits drawing, can Taishi and Yuu change his mind? Will he confess his love for Mizuki, or will his cold feet get the better of him?
1. Default Chapter

"Huh?" Yuu stared at Kazuki with a growing anger.

"I'm going stop drawing comics. For good."

"But, then our company will fail!"

"That's not my problem!" Kazuki screamed

"Kazuki? Is everything okay down there?" Called out Mizuki.

"We're just fine," snarled Yuu. With that, she stomped out of the room, fists clenched tightly.

"What's wrong with her?" Mizuki ask, making her way down the basement steps. "I can't draw comics anymore, not with everything that's going on right now." "Kazuki? Do you need money? Because if you can't pay the rent, you can always stay with me." The pink-haired girl offered.

"No thanks," Kazuki rejected, shaking his head. "My matters are much more personal." "Oh." Mizuki sighed, and left her friend to his thoughts.

Once he was alone he began to mutter. "Why can't I just come out and say it! ' I love you.' But, no. Things can't be that simple. I have to quit Comic Party, and upset Yuu. It makes me so mad. And sad. I don't think that she'll ever forgive me. Now I have to work a full-time job… Wait a second? Why the hell am I talking to myself?" He sighed. "Mizuki-chan."

"Don't worry about talking to yourself, comrade Kazuki, I do it all the time," bursted Taishi's loud voice.

"Damnit, Taishi! Where did you come from?" The dark-haired boy jumped back, shielding himself.

"One of life's many unanswered questions. Where did any of us come from?"

" Like I'd know. I'm a failure."

"Never said never, comrade Kazuki. For even with your measily salary, you can yet buy a gift for your fair maided, Mizuki."

Kazuki sighed. _'Here we go again.'_


	2. Skies

My last chapter was bad, I understand that. But it was really hard for me to think, since I lost my original paper. I had written down the story at school, and then I lost it. So, please forgive me. And about my grammar and spelling. I'm not usually so bad at it, I was just in a hurry. Oh, and thank you for the encouragement. Oh, andI wasn'tdiscouraged in the least. It actually inspired me. So, thank you.

Okay, so I don't own Comic Party. Glad to get that out of the way.

-Ayhac

**February 13**

"Yuu-san? You seem… distant." Aya commented, as Yuu walked into the small room they had rented. "Kazuki quit. He's having some sort of weird problem with his finances. Or so Taishi said. Still, I can't help but wonder what's wrong." "Did you tell him that we need him?" Aya inquired, taking a sip of her dark tea. Yuu sat beside Aya, and sighed. "I know that he's grown as an artist, and he knows just what he's giving up. So, I guess we just have to let him go." Aya nodded, and looked out one of the high windows. The sky was clouded, and gray.

**-**

**February 14**

Kazuki stared up at the ceiling. 'What kind of jobs have you had in the past?' He kept asking himself over and over again if he should or shouldn't put down "Manga-ka." After moments of pondering, he completed the resume, and proofread it for errors. _Tomorrow I can go down to the library and type it up._

A sudden knock at the door startled him. "I'll get it!" He shouted, to no one in particular.

It was none other than Mizuki. "I brought you something. Happy Valentine's Day!" She greeted, thrusting a small box into his hands. Kazuki could feel his cheeks warming. He had to remember to give her something on White Day. No, he already knew he was going to buy her something… he even knew what. Now, thought he was going to have to make her some chocolate or something. He couldn't just give her a ring, no matter how much it cost. She bowed deeply, as did he. She smiled, and Kazuki couldn't resist.

Carefully, he leaned in towards Mizuki, and with a single motion, pulled her entire body close to him, into a huge hug,nearly choking her. He laughed, and patted her atop the head, as though to make up for his behavior. She looked up, eyes merely slits. "Mizuki… It was a joke." Kazuki pleaded. "SHUT UP!" Mizuki bellowed, her fist coming down hard on Kazuki's skull. "I said I was sorry." He whined, his body now spread across the threshold. Mizuki took special care to step on every part of him she could as she left Kazuki sprawled along the balcony.


End file.
